


stress train™

by nasalesbians



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, every day i scream into the void and so do they, high school is fun, other tags will be added as necessary, this whole thing is just a giant shitshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasalesbians/pseuds/nasalesbians
Summary: sirgawain:does it even have a name??spacelesbian:tbh probably notgreengremlin:does it exist is the real question herehunkules:it probably exists in some sort of space/time pocket outside the confines of normal human perceptiongaylien:so the employees……sirgawain:u and pidge are both singing the x files theme song arent ugreengremlin:mayyybegaylien:your point?In which Hunk starts a group chat for their senior year, and everything just sort of spirals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first published fic is...this thing. well, for better or worse i've chosen to vent my Frustrations and they took the shape of a chatfic, so i hope y'all like it!
> 
> hunkules - hunk (17, senior)  
> sunshay - shay (17, senior)  
> greengremlin - pidge (16, senior)  
> sirgawain - lance (17, senior)  
> gaylien - keith (17, senior)  
> spacelesbian - allura (17, senior)

**_hunkules_ ** _created the group **Senior Year!**_

 **_hunkules_ ** _added **sunshay, greengremlin, sirgawain, gaylien,** and **spacelesbian** to the group_

_[06:15]_

**hunkules:** first day of school! first day of school! wake up, wake up! come on, first day of school!

 **gaylien:** shhh it’s too early to be happy about going to school

 **sirgawain:** is it ever the right time to be happy about going to school?

 **gaylien:** ^^^ thank you lance

 **sirgawain:** anytime babe

 **sunshay:** finding nemo is the only acceptable way to kick off the first day of senior year! show some enthusiasm guys!

 **greengremlin:** i only feel enthusiasm for the fact that in 8 hours i can be back in my bed

 **sunshay:** >:( that’s no fun

 **hunkules:** yeah come on i thought we agreed senior year was gonna be fun

 **hunkules:** party poopers

 **spacelesbian:** holy shit thanks for being my alarm guys I forgot to set one last ngiht

 **sirgawain:** ngiht

 **hunkules:** a l l u r a

 **sunshay:** …what time did you go to bed

 **spacelesbian:** ….……..2-ish?

 **sirgawain:** wtf we havent even started school yet

 **spacelesbian:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ shit happens my dudes

 **spacelesbian:** anyway im making a coffee run yall want anything?

 **greengremlin:** ooo are you going to that place across from the pet store? café whatsitcalled?

 **spacelesbian:** it has a name? ive just been calling it That Good Coffee Shop On Insholm in my head

 **gaylien:** yeah it’s café something

 **greengremlin:** very helpful keith

 **gaylien:** :P

 **spacelesbian:** well shit

 **sirgawain:** they have really good salted caramel lattes can u get me one allura?

 **spacelesbian:** yes ofc anyone else?

 **hunkules:** a blueberry scone please!

 **sunshay:** i could use an iced chai

 **spacelesbian:** aight bet ill meet u all in the lobby before first bell

 **sunshay:** you’re the best allura!

 

**_Senior Year!_ **

_[6:32]_

**spacelesbian:** holy shit why r half the teachers at café starfish

 **greengremlin:** starfish?

 **spacelesbian:** yeah theres a starfish sticker on the window so

 **spacelesbian:** starfish

 **greengremlin:** i see

 **gaylien:** if you see thace tell him i say hi

 **spacelesbian:** no thace but i see trigel! fucking love that woman

 **spacelesbian:** wait thace and ulaz jst walked in

 **_spacelesbian_ ** _sent a photo_

 **hunkules:** oh that’s new

 **sirgawain:** are they holding hands??

 **spacelesbian:** no theyre holding my skateboard

 **spacelesbian:** yes theyre holding hands dingus

 **sunshay:** am i the only one who follows ulaz’s instagram?

 **hunkules:** i thought teachers couldn’t give current students their insta

 **sunshay:** they can’t, i just…borrowed…my brother’s account

 **greengremlin:** haha nice

 **sirgawain:** back up whats on ulaz’s insta

 **sunshay:** he and thace started dating over the summer, so thace is all over his account

 **sunshay:** it’s cute

 **greengremlin:** maybe thace will mellow out in ap lit

 **greengremlin:** matt always complained about how hard his tests were

 **sirgawain:** yes god please i hope so

 **hunkules:** aww i’m happy for them!

 **spacelesbian:** shay why did u want to follow ulaz in the first place

 **sunshay:** reconnaissance for the fbi

 **sirgawain:** …………what the hell shay

 **sunshay:** ;)

 

**_Senior Year!_ **

_[07:20]_

**_sirgawain_ ** _sent a photo_

 **sirgawain:** send pics

 **spacelesbian:** of what ;))

 **sirgawain:** ur schedule oh my god allura

 **spacelesbian:** lmao

 **hunkules:** jesus allura why

 **_spacelesbian_ ** _sent a photo_

 **_hunkules_ ** _sent a photo_

 **_gaylien_ ** _sent a photo_

 **_greengremlin_ ** _sent a photo_

 **_sunshay_ ** _sent a photo_

 **sunshay:** are we all in ap european history?

 **greengremlin:** ugh that was my last choice i hate history classes

 **sirgawain:** we’re all in this together pidgey we can survive this

 **hunkules:** doesn’t trigel assign essays like every other week?

 **sirgawain:** ……we’re all gonna die

 

**_Senior Year!_ **

_[06:18]_

**sirgawain:** ITS THURSDAY THURSDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON THURSDAY

 **greengremlin:** get ur old ass memes outta here

 **spacelesbian:** its not even friday u cant use the song on a thursday u heathen

 **sirgawain:** let me live!! ive survived almost three whole weeks of school

 **sirgawain:** anyway i can cover the coffee run today yall want the usual?

 **hunkules:** yep!

 **sunshay:** yes please

 **spacelesbian:** hit me with a red eye w 12 shots of espresso today

 **hunkules:** yikes

 **gaylien:** same for me i’m fucking dying

 **hunkules:** Yikes™

 **sirgawain:** are you guys okay??

 **gaylien:** i have a physics quiz today and i hvaent even started that renaissance packet for trigel yet and i’ve been running on 3 hours of sleep a night all week _do i look like i’m okay?_

 **sunshay:** whoa

 **gaylien:** leave me alone i don’t need judgement right now

 **greengremlin:** i’m not here to judge but just take a deep breath and calm down a bit

 **greengremlin:** stressing out over being stressed won’t help anyone

 **hunkules:** it’s gonna be okay dude, just don’t bite anyone’s head off lol

 **_gaylien_ ** _has left the group_

 **hunkules:** shit

 **greengremlin:** should we add him back?

 **sirgawain:** no i think he just needs space rn

 **sirgawain:** ill be at school in 15 w coffee

 

**_sirgawain - > gaylien_ **

_[6:35]_

**sirgawain:** where are you?

 **gaylien:** third floor bathroom, science hall

 **sirgawain:** i got u an apple muffin with your coffee

 **gaylien:** thanks

 **gaylien:** sorry for being an asshole in the gc earlier

 **sirgawain:** hey its okay i get it

 **sirgawain:** ur tired and stressed and thats not a good combo

 **sirgawain:** do you want me to come in or do you want space?

 **gaylien:** ……can you sit with me?

 **sirgawain:** of course  <3

 **gaylien:** <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently the kids these days don't know about sir gawain? he was one of the knights of the round table and was "known for his courteousness and compassion", which i thought was more lance-like than sir lancelot who was honestly a bit of a hoe and ended up causing the civil war that helped bring down arthur's kingdom.
> 
> anyway! this is like 5 months later than i planned on posting this but it's Fine :)) hope y'all like it

**_Senior Year!_ **

_[00:00]_

**sirgawain:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN

**greengremlin:** PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT

**sirgawain:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE

**greengremlin:** TRICK OR TREAT TILL THE NEIGHBORS GONNA DIE OF FRIGHT

**sunshay:** IT’S OUR TOWN EVERYBODY SCREAM

**greengremlin:** IN THIS TOWN OF HALLOWEEN

**sirgawain:** happy first day of halloween!!!

**hunkules:** guys it is _midnight_

**sirgawain:** midnight on the first day of halloween !!

**sunshay:** exceptions can be made for the first day of halloween

**gaylien:** go to sleep lance, we have a calc test tomorrow

**sirgawain:** nah man i gotta study i still dont understand limes

**sirgawain:** *limits wtf

**greengremlin:** want my notes on the study packet?

**sirgawain:** yes pls omg

**_greengremlin_ ** _sent a photo_

**hunkules:** ……pidge is that even english?

**greengremlin:** well we can’t all have lance’s fancy ass handwriting

**sirgawain:** aww u think my handwriitingns fnacy? :’)

**greengremlin:** no i think ur handwriting’s fancy

**sirgawain:** fuck off u gremlin

**greengremlin:** :3c

**hunkules:** if you can’t type you need to go to bed

**sirgawain:** _no i gotta study_

**sirgawain:** its only been a month and i have an 83 in calc I Want An A

**spacelesbian:** idk whats going on but mood

**spacelesbian:** wait nvm lance go to sleep its not worth it

**spacelesbian:** actually everyone needs to go to sleep why tf are u up

**sunshay:** halloween starts today!

**greengremlin:** Skeleton Time

**sirgawain:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**hunkules:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**gaylien:** in bio i watched todd haxus bite into the top of an apple and i haven’t stopped thinking about it all day so that’s why i can’t sleep at night

**spacelesbian:** what a weird fucking kid

**hunkules:** he bit….the top of an apple???

**gaylien:** yeah like right on the stem

**gaylien:** he didn’t even eat around the sides first

**sunshay:** what the fuck who does that??

**greengremlin:** todd haxus apparently

**sirgawain:** ew thats just nasty

**gaylien:** it felt like watching someone spit on god or something

**hunkules:** sacrilege smh

**greengremlin:** he ruined the sanctity of ryner’s bio church this cannot stand

**greengremlin:** ryner is a sacred being

**sunshay:** given the horrific nature of this crime against ryner and every beautiful biological thing she stands for, i say we need to sacrifice him

**spacelesbian:** u know what? the ghosts in the basement probably havent been fed in a while  >:))

**sirgawain:** Oh God No Not The Basement Ghosts

**sirgawain:** _please im begging you_

**spacelesbian:** relaaaaax dingus were sacrificing todd not u

**gaylien:** dw babe i’ll protect you from the scary lance-eating ghosts

**sirgawain:** my darling my angle my sweet sunshine prince <333

**gaylien:** gay <3

**spacelesbian:** STAY ON TOPIC KIDS WE GOT A SACRIFICE TO PLAN

**spacelesbian:** todd aint gonna feed himself to those ghosts

**hunkules:** okay but do we actually have to sacrifice todd? or even punish him at all?

**hunkules:** i mean the kid kinda roasts himself on a weekly basis by virtue of being todd haxus

**hunkules:** …………also i really don’t want to fuck with the basement ghosts after, you know, _dj_

**sunshay:** did something happen to dj?? i swear i saw him in the hall the other day

**spacelesbian:** yeah the dudes alive what r u talking about

**hunkules:** well yeah he’s alive but he’s never really been the same after he tried to film that horror movie in the basement over the summer

**hunkules:** the one he recruited mandy for, remember?

**sunshay:** violin mandy or softball mandy?

**hunkules:** violin

**sunshay:** oh yeah!! i remember now

**sunshay:** poor girl was terrified of the basement

**greengremlin:** did dj ever make the movie?

**hunkules:** nah he stopped filming after The Incident

**sirgawain:** ………………………………...

**sirgawain:** really hunk?? no details?? after all that buildup?? im disappointed

**spacelesbian:** yeah wtf u always have deets im curious now

**hunkules:** dj hasn’t said a word to anyone about it so i got nothing

**spacelesbian:** well damn

**hunkules:** ooh! except last week my mom was getting her hair cut and the hairdresser (i think it was linda, that woman’s alwasy got something to say) mentioned that she saw dj come in for a dye job and GET THIS

**hunkules:** SOME OF HIS HAIR WAS WHITE

**spacelesbian:** so what? he aint special for that

**hunkules:** he didn’t get it _dyed_ white like you, it had turned white by itself

**hunkules:** probably after The Incident

**sirgawain:** holy shit

**gaylien:** so what i’m getting out of all this is that we’re gonna check out the basement

**gaylien:** maybe find some ghosts

**sirgawain:** ARE YOU INSANE

**hunkules:** ARE YOU INSANE??

**sirgawain:** haha same mood

**hunkules:** hell yeah same mood bro

**sirgawain:** but no way am i going NEAR that hellhole

**greengremlin:** it’s halloween tho!

**greengremlin:** time do to spooky shit!

**sunshay:** i’m also in favor of doing spooky basement shit!!

**sirgawain:** jesus fucking christ!! yall are gonna get cursed or possessed or something

**spacelesbian:** honestly not a bad way to live life

**sunshay:** allura!! please stay safe :((

**hunkules:** BIG AGREE NO CURSES OR GHOSTLY POSSESSIONS IN THIS HOUSE

**spacelesbian:** fine :(( since shay was so cute abt it

**sunshay:** <3 !!

**sunshay:** gotta look out for my friends

**gaylien:** but we’re definitely going into that basement at some point

 

**_Senior Year!_ **

_[01:27]_ **_  
_ **

_**spacelesbian** changed the group name to **GET SPOOKY BITCHES**_

 

_**GET SPOOKY BITCHES** _

_[05:30]_

**gaylien:** haha nice allura


End file.
